


Lazarus Rising

by Mouse9



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1543499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouse9/pseuds/Mouse9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Romanoff let all of SHIELD and HYDRA's secrets out onto the internet, Coulson tried to protect his team and scrub their existance.  But everyone knows once something is on the internet, its there forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazarus Rising

The moment the information hit the web, Coulson ordered Skye to erase everything that even mentioned any of them by name. Skye scrubbed the system clean but even she knew that once it’s on the web, it there forever. She tried catching everything even writing out a quick algorithm that would erase anything that had their name on it, crashing the system and erasing it from history.   
But even Agent for three hours Skye couldn’t find everything. Especially when Shield was trending. And when it came to social media regarding the Avengers or Shield, there was one person out there with quicker fingers than Skye.

Darcy Lewis had been glued to the television and her laptop, watching in horror as confirmation of Nick Fury’s death and the fall of Shield was telecast over every news broadcast and exploded all over social media. Her fingers almost couldn’t keep up as she switched between Facebook, twitter, reddit, Instagram and Tumblr. Pictures taken with camera phones and uploaded told the story of the battle in Washington DC much quicker than the news broadcasters did. Even if New York had gotten used to large ships exploding over the skyline, Washington DC hadn’t and therefore it was a huge news day. Her heart lurched into her throat as she spotted the familiar red, white and blue blur that she knew as Captain America being carried by a man with metal wings towards a helicarrier.   
“Jane!” She all but screamed out as she retweeted a video. “You’re missing this!”  
She could hear Jane rummaging in the background for something but didn’t dare turn around for fear she’d miss something.   
Suddenly all of her notifications started going off at once sounding like an arcade. She flipped back to twitter and read the scroll with widened eyes.  
“Someone uploaded all of SHIELD’s top secret information onto the internet!” She screamed in disbelief and began saving everything she could to the external hard drive attached to her lap top. One never knew when this stuff would come in handy.  
“Twenty bucks says it was Stark.” Jane said as she hurried into the main room and took a seat on the overstuffed couch. Darcy shook her head.   
“Nah, he’d do some douchy things but give away state secrets… holy shit Jane, there’s a secret organization working inside a secret organization!”  
“Shield?” Jane asked distractedly, her eyes bouncing from Darcy’s screen to the television screen which was now showing the same video Darcy had seen ten minutes before. “Is that Captain America?”  
Darcy wasn’t paying attention to the television anymore, her eyes were scanning quickly over the information pouring over her screen via the reddit blog. She was reading it as quickly as it was being uploaded.  
“Fury’s dead.” She remarked off handedly, still reading the information. Jane’s feet hit the ground as she straightened up and stared at Darcy’s profile in horror.   
“What?”  
Darcy’s own eyes had widened in horror. “No! Nononononono!” she began typing franticly, saving everything she had on the screen at that moment. Her face went pale and she gasped as the reddit screen suddenly went blank. “No!” She shouted at her lap top and flipped to the next tab, seeing twitter crash, then Facebook followed by Tumblr and finally Instagram. She yanked the cord of the external hard drive from her laptop and sat back staring in disbelief as every single social media site crashed almost simultaneously. Shaken, she looked at Jane’s still horrified face.  
“That is not a coincidence.”  
“Fury is dead?” Jane echoed. Darcy shot to her feet.   
“Do we still have that computer Stark gave you? The one that is secured so tightly that Asgard can’t even get into it?” she asked as she hurried towards the back room. Jane took one last glance at the falling hellicarrier before standing hurriedly and rushing after Darcy.   
“Darcy!” she called out. “You can’t just drop a bomb that Director Fury is dead and move onto something else!”  
Darcy had pulled out a Stark Industries lap top with a triumphant flourish and turned it on.   
“I saw something else.” Darcy said while she waiting for the laptop to boot up then looked expectantly at Jane when the computer asked for a password. Jane stepped forward and typed in a password.  
“What?” Jane asked as Darcy plugged in her external hard drive.   
“Something about a secret ops group and something else. I have a sneaking suspicion someone was trying to scrub all information before anyone could grab it and if I replugged this into my laptop, it would’ve crashed everything. Stark has his own everything that isn’t connected to anything. Therefore, the person doing the scrubbing won’t know about it and wouldn’t have programmed the algorithm to look outside the basic systems. Shield has a crappy analyst if they don’t know about Starktech.”  
She started skimming through all the information she managed to save from the sites. Jane leaned over her shoulder, her eyes skimming the classified reports.  
“Come on.” Darcy muttered under her breath. “I know I saw you. I know I wasn’t seeing things.”

 

Jane eventually grew tired of reading over Darcy’s shoulder and went back into the living room to watch the news reports. Darcy poured over classified reports for four hours before she found what had caught her eye right before the websites all crashed.   
“Jane!” she screamed. There was a scrambling from the other room and within seconds, Jane came racing into the room.   
“What is it! What’s wrong?” she asked breathlessly.   
Darcy looked up, her finger pointing to the screen, her expression a mix of fear and excitement.   
“I found it!” she shouted. “I knew I saw it! Coulson!”  
Jane frowned. “Agent Coulson? The man who died at the Battle of New York?”  
“No!” Darcy shook her head so hard, her hair whipped into her eyes. She stabbed another finger at the screen. “He’s alive! Somehow, he’s alive!”

Days later, after the initial attempt had been squashed, the people were picking themselves off the ground once again and beginning to rebuild and the remainder of the organization formerly known as SHIELD were either chasing after known Hydra agents, finding other positions or reintegrating back into society, an encrypted email came through the Stark Industries e-mail system, directed towards Pepper Potts herself. She’d been watching the government inquiry of Natasha Romanoff, secretly cheering when the red head stood up and walked out of the meeting when the email came into her in box.  
She opened it warily, reading the brief message that came with the attached information, relaxing briefly when she saw it was from Dr. Jane Foster. Following the instructions, she opening the attachment and waiting patiently until the Stark decryption process pulled the information from the attachment. When her computer intoned that the decryption was complete, she opened the information.   
The attachment was a part of a classified Shield report; so classified that not even Level 6 Shield agents could get into it…which happened to be all the Avengers. She let out a gasp, a shaking hand raising to her mouth in disbelief, her eyes tearing up as she read the specific part documented.  
He was alive. Fury had lied to them all. To bring them together but Fury had lied to them all. She wondered half-heartedly if the redhead that was just on her television screen had known, but dismissed that idea. There was no way Natasha could fake the amount of grief Pepper had seen on her face when she had been told about Agent Coulson’s death.  
She read the remainder of the ripped report, understanding why Jane-or more likely Darcy- had sent it to her. All information regarding Shield had been scrubbed from the internet over the last couple of days but the scrubbing of certain parts had started almost immediately after the dump. Which meant that Coulson was still alive and his team was still working on chasing after rogue Hydra agents. Which meant the information that he was alive couldn’t ever get out.   
She understood why. Reaching over, she pressed the print button, watching the information on her computer print. She only had one chance at this. As soon as the last page printed, she deleted the email, erasing the entire thing from existence. Pulling the pages from her printer, she folded them and slid them into her briefcase.  
The world may not need to know that Agent Phil Coulson was alive, but there were several other people that did. And now that it seemed that Director Nick Fury was dead, these were the people that could help him should he ever need it.

**Author's Note:**

> Watching tonights episode of AoS, it's only a matter of time before everyone knows Coulson's alive. This was just one way it could happen.


End file.
